JE006: Flower Power
is the 6th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis Making a brief pitstop in the town of Florando, Ash and co. meet a girl named Bailey and her two Bellossom, Belle and Bella. While performing a trick called the Bell-oop-de-loop, One of the Bellossom, Bella, falls to the ground. Can Bella master the Bell-oop-de-loop? Episode Plot The heroes came to a town named Florando. Misty wants to see the sights, but Brock tells there are a lot of girls that need to be protected, to which Misty thinks they need to be protected from him. The heroes wander a bit and meet a girl who gives them a paper on the Pokémon Exhibition, where Pokémon are put to a little contest to show their skills. Ash asks if he could make a show with his Pokémon, to which Misty and Brock think he could. Ash corrects it he could do a TV show, making Brock, Misty and Pikachu very surprised, so Misty tells who'd watch that. The heroes see a lot of Pokémon doing a lot of tricks to show their skills. Ash sees two Bellossom. Ash, Misty and Brock come closer and see Bellossom performing their bounces. Bellossom goes to do Bell-oop-de-loop, so one Bellossom is launched in the air. However, something goes wrong and Bellossom fails, so Ash catches it before it falls down. Brock flirts with the Bellossom owner but gets pulled away by Misty. The woman let them drink some juice for saving her Bellossom. The woman introduces herself as Bailey and her Bellossom, Belle and Bella. The heroes introduce themselves, though Misty scolds Brock for telling Bailey that she does not need to care about their Pokémon. Ash asks Bailey if she's going to perform her trick again. Bailey responds that was to be her original idea, but sees she has to cancel it, as Belle, one of her Bellossom, is not trained enough. Still, she knows she is going to give her best. Team Rocket also arrive at the Exhibition. Jessie and James know they have talents and dress as dancers, telling Meowth he is going to make them rich. Meowth is surprised, not wanting to dance, but Jessie and James tell that he will have to be himself. Team Rocket promote their show, starring the talking Meowth. Meowth gets a fright and makes a meow, causing the crowd to doubt it is a talking Meowth. Jessie and James pull Meowth and ask why didn't he talk. Meowth admits he has a fright when in front of all those people, though James tells he can say anything. Jessie writes up some jokes to Meowth to tell, so they go back to the stage. Meowth tells the jokes, but the people are somewhat confused and walk away. James tells another joke to Meowth, though that joke gets the people away from the stage. Jessie and James see that it would be hard to make money by dancing, but have a flick of hope, as Jessie has a plan, making Meowth worried. Team Rocket ride a vehicle. Ash hears and stops them. He and Pikachu go to stop them, but Bailey tells that since the Exhibition is reserved for Pokémon, they'll go to battle Team Rocket. A trainer's Alakazam uses Psychic, making Team Rocket levitate and drop them down. Jessie sends Arbok and James follows with Victreebel (who gnaws on him). Arbok uses Poison Sting but misses the Bellossom. Victreebel goes to use Swords Dance, though Bellossom evaded its attacks. Arbok and Victreebel go to Wrap, but Bellossom jump and land on them, then use Sleep Powder to put them to sleep. Jessie and James pick their Pokémon up and run away with Meowth. Everyone claps for Bailey for defeating Team Rocket, looking as if she made a performance. At a dark alley, Team Rocket eats food, with Jessie eating the last part. They are saddened by the loss they had. A paper lands on Jessie's face and she reads tomorrow is the Exhibition. Team Rocket see they can take away those talented Pokémon. The heroes see Belle and Bella dancing with Togepi and Pikachu. Ash asks Bailey if she focused on battling or dancing. Bailey remembers that she first taught Bellossom to dance, then went to battling, but seeing them happy dancing, she decided to remain training them dancing. Bailey wonders about what they want to do. Misty tells she wants to be a Water Pokémon expert, Brock a Pokémon Breeder and Ash the Pokémon Master. Bailey sees they are all Pokémon fans. Ash wonders how her Bellossom defeat Team Rocket by dancing. Bailey tells that dancing is similar to battling - the rhythm and the moves are as much important in dancing as they are in battle. She invites them to see their dancing tomorrow, to which they all agree to. Next day, Pikachu, Bella and Belle dance. With a lot of effort, Pikachu manages to do it. Bailey tells him that he needs to remember these moves to get away from opponent's attacks. Bella and Belle dance the Bell-oop-de-loop, but Belle fails to do it, so Ash catches it. Before the performance, Jessie and James appear, dressed as hosts (since the original ones are tied up). The contestants and their Pokémon appear, but Meowth appears and throws the net to catch them, then departs away with Jessie and James. Ash sends Heracross, who throws Pikachu up in the air to the balloon, uses Thunderbolt to make the balloon fall down. As Pikachu comes out okay, Jessie and James send Arbok and Victreebel from the previous battle. Arbok uses Poison Sting, though Pikachu evades by dancing. Victreebel goes to use Take Down but misses because of Pikachu's dance moves. Arbok and Victreebel go to Tackle Pikachu but bump into each other when Pikachu jumped. Victreebel uses Wrap to bind Pikachu, so Arbok goes to Bite it. Bailey rescues her Bellossom, so Belle performs the Bell-oop-de-loop and succeeds, pushing Arbok out of the way. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Victreebel, while Bellossom dance to form a tornado, blasting Team Rocket off. The Pokémon return to their trainers, while Bailey admits to Ash he'd be a good dance trainer. Bailey asks of her Bellossom to do the dance to the Exhibition, to which they agree to. At the stage, the Bellossom perform the Bell-oop-da-loop, causing petals to be sent across the stage. The audience, including the heroes, are amazed. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are still spinning from the tornado. Debuts Character Bailey Pokémon Bellossom Trivia *Misty meta-references the Pokémon anime series when she tells Ash that no one would want to watch a TV show about him and his Pokémon. *Florando sounds like a play on of Orlando Florida. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Bellossom (Jp), Spinarak (US). Mistakes *Heracross' lips were black in one scene instead of blue. *In the dub, James tells Victreebel to use Wrap attack when it was supposed to be Vine Whip. Gallery The Bellossom attempt to do the combo dance JE006 2.jpg Ash catches the Bellossom JE006 3.jpg Misty scolds Brock JE006 4.jpg Jessie and James dance JE006 5.jpg Team Rocket perform their show JE006 6.jpg James whispers Meowth a joke JE006 7.jpg Victreebel fails to hit Bellossom JE006 8.jpg Arbok and Victreebel, under the effect of Sleep Powder JE006 9.jpg Togepi, Pikachu and Bellossom dance JE006 10.jpg Pikachu trains with Bellossom JE006 11.jpg Team Rocket, the hosts JE006 12.jpg The Pokémon got captured in the net JE006 13.jpg Pikachu electrocutes the balloon JE006 14.jpg Bellossom's dance combo stops Arbok from attacking Pikachu }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa